Addicted
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Sequel to Tainted Love. Gabriela finally admits her love, but it's not long until events change her ways.
1. Prologue

**Dangerously Valentino**

_Dear Diary,_

_If there is one thing I have learned in life it's that no matter how crazy your life gets it can only get worse. _

_I don't think I can even begin to explain what I been through! Fairies, enemies, and some apparent magic potions! Thankfully, the enemy, which I will simply call _**_N_**_, is gone to be replaced with a crazy candyman and his helper. Of course I can't forget my sister Jessica who, as I write this is sitting in the back of my trailer, sleeping. I'll leave her to that. She's been through so much. I have been through so much. Huh, I wonder why I'm not sleeping._

_No matter, the important thing is I have safely evaded becoming another piece of Trailer Trash. As soon as I get off this smelly bus, I'm selling it and going to a regular home. I managed to secure a small apartment in the city. And, looking back, I remember moving around so often. For the first time, I'm staying in a place for good. No more boxes in my bedroom any more. I can finally flop down on the couch with a big bowl of chocolate icecream._

_Chocolate. That reminds me. Willy is in this bus with us. He, like Jessica has fallen asleep while listening to my Ipod. I let him borrow it and he put on a whole bunch of strange music. If I'm really quiet I can just look at…_

_I knew it! Herman Hermit again! This time it's…_

**_Where were you when I needed you_**

_I have this weird feeling that that's dedicated to me. Maybe I'm wrong._

_See you when I see you,_

_Gabby Lane_


	2. Gummy Bear

_Dear Diary,_

_If you think your life is strange, think about living in a chocolate factory. I sit here sprawled on the sugar grass(yes, sugar grass) writing my latest entry for you. I can't say much about this place but if you want to envision it well think of this. Have you ever taken so much acid that everything seems like a whirl of colour? That's what it's like. It's like your mind has been drugged by something foreign. Maybe a world envisioned by a sugar induced brain is an odd world but let me tell you something. This world I see doesn't come from drugs. It was created. This whole place is real; it's not my imagination._

_Speaking of things that are not in my imagination, I see the creator just beyond the sugar tree(once again, yes it does exist)Listening to my Ipod again. I think he's mad at me. We haven't been talking. And it's weird. A few years ago I didn't care about whether or not this guy even looked at me. And now I do. It really has been the strangest last few years of my life._

"When are we going to start talking again?"

Willy didn't even respond. He seemed too absorbed in his music to even care what Gabriela just asked him.

"William."

No response.

"William."

Did he just put the volume higher?

"Mr. Wonka!"

Well that did it. But he seemed really annoyed as he yanked off the earplugs.

"I'll listen to my music somewhere else then." Willy said, about to cross the sugary bridge to the other side of the chocolate river.

"Willy that is my Ipod you're stealing! Give it back!" Gabriela said, jumping to her feet. There was a small moment in which they just stared at each other.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"For lots of reasons Gummy."

"It's Gabby."

"Right. Well you can come to my office and pick up your precious music box there."

And he turned on his heel and left.

_Fine! Be that way._


	3. Close The Door

It felt weird to have the ability to roam freely through the hallways of the chocolate factory. And by weird, she Gabriela meant downright scary. You needed a map just to find your way to the bathroom.

"Or for crying out loud!"

She just wanted her Ipod back and now she was in the middle of a velvet walled hallway, hopelessly lost. Maybe she should of asked Charlie for help after all because the Oompa Loompa's weren't much of an aid. Every time she would ask them where Willy's office was, they would smirk and walk away giggling. Was that part of Willy's plan? Make every one hate her? No, it couldn't be that. Did those little workers know something she didn't?

Yet, she never did give up and finally, after what seemed like days, Gabriela found the door to Willy's office. Right in front of it was.

"My Ipod!" Gabriela nearly yelled, scooping up the device. Still running too. The battery was almost dead. Alright! That was it! She was going to march right in there and tell him that he had no right to leave her stuff wherever he wanted.

Strangely, when she she yanked on the golden doorknob it opened. You would think Willy would lock the door to his own room.

The room was pitch black but there was someone in there. Gabriela heard the faint sound of music and the quick scampering of feet across the carpeting.

"William I hear that music. You borrowed my Ipod and for what? You had your own music player this whole time!" Gabriela called into the darkness. No response. Only the sound of feet that seemed to be getting closer.

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_I want a girl who'll be all mine,_

_And wants to say that I'm her guy,_

_Someones sweet that's for sure,_

_I want to be the one shes looking for,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the girl I wish tonight,_

How cute. If you were still four years old. In some ways the music was calming her however. Gabriela never admitted this to anyone before but she was scared of the dark. It wasn't helping matters that the darkness felt like a deep well of ink, slowly pulling her into it's cold embrace.

Gabriela felt the breath on her neck a few moments after.

"William?"

Her breath than began to shorten for she began to doubt that this was in fact Willy Wonka. There was no way that would be the kind of person who would press you into a wall and start kissing you. Or maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was more mature than she thought.

He pulled away and Gabriela was able to get a better look at the person, due to her eyes having adjusted. He seemed to be moving toward where the music was coming from. A few moments later and sound stopped all together.

"I...just...came for my Ipod." Well, that was stupid. At least she could of thought of something more original to say. But what was done was done and Gabriela headed toward the general direction of the door.

It slammed shut just as she went to reach for the knob. Oh, fudge monkey. Gabriela had an idea on who might of closed it.

"Will...?" Gabriela called out hopelessly into the darkness. "O...O...Open the door."

She knew what was coming and she wasn't ready for it at all.

**Due to the content of chapter four this story will now be moved to the M section. Oh...did I give something away there?**


	4. Makes Everything Taste Better

**I asked myself one day. I said, Nina, it's a new year and that means it's time for change. So I went a little further with that thought and then I said, why not start the change by working on your unfinished tales. And here I am with a new chapter.**

**The damage in this story is pretty extensive and I plan on repairing that. If it's possible. There's a pretty deep hole I dug…**

Gabriela kept her eyes shut until she had gotten out of the dark room. She wasn't sure if it came from fear either. No. She knew what it was. For the first time she had actually felt good. Not happy good either. It was more like a warm towel had wrapped around her body and was not coming off. She felt dizzy as she walked down the hallway and if you had seen her at that point, you might of compared her walking to the steps a drunk person would make.

Finally, she gave in and fell against the wall in her state of blissful delirium. She closed her eyes again, and recalled the feeling of physical conduct. It was always seen as this good thing in movies. Perhaps too good. Perhaps something Hollywood had come up with. Kind of like putting skinny models on the runway. It looked good but in reality it made your whole body feel horrible. This time Hollywood didn't lie.

That night, when she went to bed she felt the warm tingle rush through her again. Was this some kind of after effect? Were you supposed to go home at night and not want to brush out the taste of a hundred burning kisses from your tongue? Gabriela fell back onto the covers and there beside her was her diary. Maybe now she would have something to write in there that would interest people who read it.

She smiled and decided she would write in it tomorrow. She was very tired.

"Will…" she whispered, without even thinking.


	5. Such A Tease

Jessica had started a really bad habit that she couldn't seem to break

Jessica had started a really bad habit that she couldn't seem to break. It is an affliction that seems to strike the minds of every one who has siblings. The need was to tease and it was strong inside of her.

Now Jessica was just beginning to scratch the surface when it came to finding out about the depth of love and how far it could go, but she couldn't help giggling at Gabriela's trance like state when she walked nowadays. Gabriela had explained it to her the whole story in small doses so that the poor girl wouldn't get too overwhelmed when it got more graphic in detail. However, it wasn't just the story that made Jessica want to tease her but it was her new affection for chocolate and more specially, Hershey chocolate.

"I can't believe you would eat someone else's chocolate when you are in Will's factory!" Jessica said one day when she had found her in her bedroom eating Hershey Kisses.

"The very idea of eating the chocolate from the factory you're in sounds so cliché Jess. It's like sitting down to the dinner table with a plate of chicken. I mean, it seems obvious to eat the chicken because it's there but it's so deliciously unexpected when a person will get up from the table and go to the kitchen to select…oh I don't know…a bunch of grapes for example. I'm doing the unexpected." Gabriela explained.

"What you're doing is eating fifty kisses per minute. Do you realize the calories in this stuff will make you blow up like a balloon? The factory is quite large but do you really think they could accommodate a whale?"

"Are you trying to say I'm fat? I thought you were family!" Gabriela answered, though she put the rest of kisses under her bed.

"Well I guess you have to ask yourself if your _boyfriend_ would like spending time with a jelly filled doughnut." Jessica said with a smirk beginning to play on her face.

Gabriela opened her mouth to speak but was too outraged to argue. It took a long dragged out second but finally she managed to squeak out,

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?" Jessica began, sitting down on Gabriela's dressing table and crossing her arms.

"You see I was under the impression that you on occasion sleep in the same room in the same bed together. However, you have opened my eyes and I see now that the act is just being friendly. Very friendly by your graphic detail."

"It's none of your business!" Gabriela said but before Jessica even started to argue it was too late. Gabriela was looking behind Jessica and smirking.

"What are…?" Jessica began and turned around to see with a start, the very person the conversation was revolved around.

"Well howdy there Will. You know if weren't a candy maker I would suggest that you become a magician. That move is completely Houdini." Jessica said.

There was a pause.

"Would you look at the time? I have to go and do…stuff. Bye!" Jessica said in a rush and darted past Will, slamming the door shut.

"We were just talking. We…"

Will did not speak. He merely produced a purple velvet box from his coat pocket and put it on the dresser before leaving, closing the door more gently than Jessica did.

Gabriela stared at the object for quite some time. It was as small as a ring box which immediately made her hold her breath. She slowly crossed the room, every footstep on the plush carpeting echoing in her ears. Then with what felt like years, she picked up the box and opened it.

The first thing to catch her eye was a slip of folded paper that was perched onto of something. The paper was thin and it looked like there was writing inside. Just when she went to unfold it however, her eyes caught sight of a beautiful object.

A beautiful diamond ring with a rather large violet diamond set in the centre.

**In case you were wondering, violet diamonds do exist. I actually looked it up and found out that there are even orange diamonds. Tomorrow I'm going to the Hershey Chocolate Factory so I'm hoping to get some new story ideas there. **


	6. Passion Play

**This is slightly graphic in detail (slightly) so if it's too much, you don't have to read it.**

**

* * *

**

When someone gives you a diamond ring, the obvious idea is that they are proposing to you. However, usually a person doesn't just give you a ring and leave. With that in mind, Gabriela had no idea what to make of the violet diamond she had just been given practically a minute ago.

It was at that moment that she remembered the piece of paper that was inside the box. She unfolded it and began to read its contents.

_Want to play a game?_

The note ended there. Well what could you deduce from that? Gabriela had read Sherlock Holmes, but even from trying to examine the paper and handwriting, there seemed to be no way of deciphering a meaning.

"Want to play a game?" Gabriela licked her lips, reading the note aloud. Did he actually mean a game?

Well, if she knew anything, it was who wrote the note. So the only left to do was to ask about it.

It seemed simple. She just had to walk over and politely ask. That shouldn't be a problem. Yet as Gabriela's hand closed around the note and she turned toward the door, she found it standing open already.

That was odd. She was sure it was closed and she didn't hear anyone come in. Then, as if suddenly appearing, she felt a hand brush softly against her cheek.

The person rested their chin on Gabriela's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Did you get the note?"

Gabriela swallowed, becoming aware of the nervous feeling starting to grow in her stomach.

"What game are you talking about?"

The person was silent and one hand moved up to her cheek again. This time there was a long piece of fabric in their hand. Before she knew it, Gabriela was blindfolded.

"What are you doing?" she asked. It was the first time Gabriela was nervous in a long time. Usually she had some sort of clever joke building inside her, but at that point her mouth was dry and she couldn't even think. All she could do was stand there and breathe silently.

She felt a hand close around her right hand, currently balled up in a fist, holding the note.

"Drop it." The person said and Gabriela almost automatically opened her hand so the note fell out.

"Did you really mean what you said about us not being together?" The person said. This confirmed Gabriela's notions as to their identity. Although it was a bit obvious it was thrilling to have an unknown friendly person behind you.

"Well, we're not officially together right?"

She felt an ever so slight pull at the back of her shirt.

"Will…no. Not…Not now."

A hand grabbed her now free right and she started to be pulled backward toward the other side of the room. Eventually her foot hit the side of the bed.

"Not now." She whispered before feeling a pair of lips press themselves against her mouth. Shocked, she stumbled and fell backwards onto the mattress.

Blindfolded, Gabriela had only her other senses to guide her. She could feel herself growing warmer as if she just contracted a fever. There came another tug at her shirt and her body convulsed slightly.

"You're trembling."

Of course she was trembling. She felt like a lump of rock, lying on the mattress not doing anything. Her mind had now started to function again and it was telling her to flee. Yet, as another kiss came on her neck, that option seemed almost impossible. Which left the other option to just succumb to all of this at it came.

Of course she wasn't ready for it. Sure she had shared a bed with William, but the truth was they never consummated any love for each other. Actually, the love she held for him could be compared with that of a pop bottle. The pressure for their love to be more than what it was at the moment just kept building and building up to an almost dangerous level. It would eventually spill right over wouldn't it? Unless of course she could control all these desires, but those would have to come out soon wouldn't they? And…hang on? What was happening now?

Gabriela felt conscious of a body, gently resting on hers. While her mind was thinking over love, her hand had pulled Will on top of her. Thankfully she was still clothed, so she could still stop this.

His mouth closed on hers again and there was a touch of passion encased within it. Oh forget it! There was no way she could get out of this now so she just should enjoy it as it came. Will's hand cupped her chin and kissed her again, but this time Gabriela responded back, her lips crushing on his.

"Are we together now?" he asked.

She felt her top get lifted up and a pair of hands move their way across her stomach. There was a brief pause, and then the top was replaced.

"Will…just do it."

There was a silence. Gabriela sighed and lifted her head up to his ear. At least, she hoped it was his ear. She could feel something soft against his head.

"Before I change my mind." she whispered.

"I don't think you could change your mind if wanted to." he said.

Gabriela had a suspicion that he was grinning beyond her blindfold.

"The door is open. You are welcome to "try" to get away."

Unbelievable! He was challenging her. She could get away whenever she wanted to. In fact, as strength started to build in her legs, she should do that right now.

With one hand she pushed Will off her and got to her feet.

"Your not going to get far blindfolded you know." he said. There was a half laugh in his voice.

"I'll just take it off then."

Gabriela felt William grasp her shoulders and move his mouth to her ear.

"Okay. Let's make it a bet then. Okay, I bet that by the end of the night, that little blindfold will be the only thing clinging to your body."

Her blindfolded eyes widened in shock. Why was he acting like this? Surely he couldn't be this passionate? This couldn't be the same person. Or, maybe just maybe, the pop bottle of pressurized love had already exploded within him. Maybe this was the moment when her bottle would burst as well. Ugh, that sounded really dirty when she thought of it.

"And I bet that you will be left dreaming on."

Somehow she felt that she would be losing this bet. There was a moment when she could just hear her breathing and then she felt herself being pushed up against the wall, almost aggressively.

"Will, you win. Please don't attack me."

"I told you this was a game. It's Passion Play."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Only if you want it to be."

She then felt herself flying across the room. This really would be much easier if knew where she was going. So in one swift movement she yanked off the blindfold and flung it too the floor. Her body revolved on the spot to face William who was on the other side of the room.

He was wearing a complete black version of his usual ensemble with a white top hat perched on top. His hair was blown out in all directions, in a sort of bed head style. He was looking at her as if in a challenge.

She walked right up to him and gave him a long, rather passionate kiss, one hand grabbing his top hat and flinging it to the floor. She looked at his hair now more closely.

"Nice hairdo. Did you do it yourself?"

"I thought I would look good for this moment."

"You look like a wild lion."

He snapped his perfectly straight teeth at her and she recoiled slightly. He pulled her back to him seconds later.

"Are we together now?" he repeated.

"No. I'll resist you."

"Say it again."

He began to pull off her shirt.

"I'll resist you." Gabriela repeated back, a slight smile forming on her lips as her shirt hit the floor. She was standing there, her midriff exposed, wearing only her bra.

"Hmm, pink lace. Saving it for a special occasion?" he asked.

"For someone special." she said.

"You're bluffing. Tell me you love me." he said.

The statement surprised her. She did love him, didn't she? It wasn't like the words were difficult to say.

"I…"

Her mouth was going dry.

"Don't leave me Gabby. I'll go mad without you. Just say it."

His expression was tender. She stared into his eyes and knew she had to tell him.

"I have to tell you something. All this time I was convincing myself that I don't like you. That I never liked you. That if we were the last people on earth I would never think to repopulate the earth with you. I need to tell you that I'm madly in love with you. And I've been madly in love with you since you told me to never put my face close to yours. I just, never knew it until now."

"I remember. That was when we first met. When your sister snuck into the factory. I started to stalk you back then."

"You stalked me?"

"All the time. You just never figured it out. Tell me, when we met, did you feel anything?"

"Yes. It was like an electric shock." Gabriela said. "Like a puzzle piece had found it's adjoining one after searching for a long time and I knew then…"

"…that we belonged to each other."

Gabriela rested her head on William's chest and he began to softly kiss her neck. She sighed and looked up at him.

"What were we doing before this?" she asked.

"I was commentating on that pink lacy thing you have on there."

"Seems a bit unnecessary now."

She felt William's hand move to the small of her back and unfasten the bra's clasp. It too fell to the floor. With his free hand he pulled her back to the bed. Gabriela managed to pull his coat off before she fell back on the bed. They never took their eyes off each other as the remaining articles of clothing fell to the ground. After this they just lay there, watching each other, listening to their soft heavy breathing.

After awhile he kissed her more passionately than ever and Gabriela put one hand on his back, pulling him in closer. Her breathing began to increase.

"Will…" she said softly as he kissed her neck again.

"Please…before I change my…"

Then just like that, they became one person. Surprisingly she felt no pain when he was inside her. It was like they both knew it was going to eventually end up like this. Her breathing was soft and slow now. She closed her eyes relishing the moment.

As quickly as it came, the moment was over after a few minutes. William rolled off her and lay staring up at the ceiling beside her.

"I feel tired." Gabriela said after awhile.

William didn't say anything. He smoothly got off the bed and walked over to the dressing room.

"Here. Put this on." he said, throwing her a silk bathrobe. She was so drowsy, it was a wonder she got off the bed and got the robe on in the first place. Her eyelids dared to close as started to walk. By then, William had managed to put his clothes back on, an amazing feat.

Luckily, he rushed to her side just when she was about to tip over, scooping her up in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she managed to say, as her head lolled over his arm.

"My room." he said, as he walked out into the hallway.

"Oh…ok."

She then fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriela woke to the sound of…Hair the musical?

_Let there be sighs  
Filling the room  
Scanty pyjamas_

"By Fruit of the Loom." Gabriela muttered to herself. She hummed the verses until the songs end.

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she looked around the room. T was like being in a spaceship. A spaceship that was right out of a sci-fi movie. The whole room was white, completely empty, except for the huge round silver bed she was sleeping in. The bed sheets were a shimmering shade of white and the bedpost was a huge letter W made of marble. There was a huge television set, to rival that off an IMAX theatre, with a giant W currently revolving around and around on it's screen. The music seemed to be coming out of the huge speakers, set on either side of the screen. The entirely white room had a ceiling that stretched for about 50 feet in the air.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

**THE TIME IS 8:45 AM**

"What the…" Gabriela yelled on the screen, which now displayed a giant clock.

**MY APOLOGIZES FOR STARTLING YOU MISS LANE**

"Oh. Uh, that's alright. I'm just not entirely used to the idea of robots waking me up in the morning."

**I SHALL STORE THE INFORMATION IN MY DATA BASE**

"Uh…yeah you do that. Tell me, do you know where Mr. Wonka is?"

**CLASSIFIED**

"You're joking right?"

**INFORMATION CLASSIFIED**

"Oh come on."

**CLASSIFIED**

"Fine. I'll go and look for him myself."

Gabriela yanked the covers off and walked across the cold white marble floor to the door on the other side of the room. Luckily she only had to walk into the hallway to see him. He was dressed in his normal purple outfit and was carrying a small box in his hand.

"Will, you have some explaining to do. Why didn't you warn me about the robot?"

William pocketed the box in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"I mean, it's a bit shocking, when you're muttering to yourself and a loud voice roars across the room. I mean, I know I fell asleep and all but…"

He drew her to him, kissing her with as much passion as he did the night before.

"Do you want some breakfast." he asked.

"Love some."

* * *

**The song from Hair is called Bed if you wanted to know.**


End file.
